


Не легенда только белые льды

by iolka, WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Баки выжил в ущелье и вернулся к Стиву. Теперь надо только вернуть самого Стива.





	Не легенда только белые льды

Баки проклинал себя последними словами за то, что позволил уговорить себя остаться подольше, поднабраться сил и уже тогда пытаться вернуться в известные ему штабы.

Даже сейчас его все еще пошатывало, хотя прошло ни много ни мало почти два месяца. И только неделю назад он решил отправиться в путь к последнему известному лагерю.

Там ему не повезло: лагерь давно свернули. И до знакомого ближайшего штаба он добирался следующие шесть дней.

На входе ему не поверили. Он попросил позвать полковника Филлипса, капитана Роджерса или кого-то из Воющих Коммандос, перечислял все известные ему более-менее секретные данные, и только тогда один из охранников решил вызвать начальство.

Вместо начальства прибежал взмыленный и немного подкопченный Морита, сначала посмотрел неверяще, но потом тряхнул головой, обрадовался по-настоящему, крепко обнял и похлопал по спине.

— Это настоящее чудо, Барнс. — Он криво улыбнулся. — Мы ведь и не подумали искать тебя. Прости, но даже Стив не поверил, что ты мог бы выжить.

Сердце больно кольнуло, но Баки тряхнул головой: наверняка он сам на месте Стива поступил бы точно так же. В голове тихо стукнуло: «Нет». Но сейчас на рассуждения не было времени.

— Где Стив? — спросил Баки. Морита тут же нахмурился.

— Идем.

И по дороге в диспетчерскую рассказал о сумасшедшем плане Стива и о том, где этот чокнутый находился сейчас.

— Он решил, что я мертв, и собирается и себя угробить? — Баки почувствовал бессильную злость.

Зря тогда, после возвращения из Аццано, он почти два часа распекал Стива за безрассудство.

В диспетчерской обнаружились полковник Филлипс, агент Картер и связист.

Филлипс жестом прогнал связиста, справился с удивлением на лице и кивнул Баки.

— Рад, что вы живы, сержант. Хоть это и настоящее чудо. По словам капитана Роджерса, вы сорвались примерно с пятисотметровой высоты.

— Не считал, сэр. Но и чудо не происходит без потерь, — он кивнул на свой левый рукав, завязанный узлом чуть ниже локтя.

Филлипс улыбнулся ему — едва заметно, так, что не знавшему его человеку вообще не было бы видно никаких эмоций на лице полковника. Но Баки так часто стоял за спиной Стива, когда полковник отчитывал того за очередную самоубийственную операцию, что успел неплохо изучить его.

Баки перевел взгляд на Пегги, стоявшую позади полковника и молча сжимавшую кулаки. Она выглядела пришибленной и виноватой. А еще очень взволнованной.

— Стив будет счастлив, когда узнает, что вы выжили, — дрожащим голосом произнесла она.

— Мэм. — Баки ее поведение показалось странным, но сейчас не время было гадать. Да и едва он поздоровался с ней, ожили приборы — сквозь помехи раздался голос Стива, и Морита кинулся принимать вызов.

— Это капитан Роджерс, слышите меня?

Баки и Картер одновременно ринулись к передатчику.

— Капитан Роджерс, сообщите... — радостно начал Морита, но Картер его перебила:

— Стив, это ты! Все в порядке?

Баки решил позволить ей. Все равно вмешается, если поймет, что нужно.

— Пегги, Шмидт мертв, — ответил Стив.

— Что с самолетом? — спросила она.

Баки и сам хотел бы это знать. Ему категорически не нравилось то, что он слышал на заднем плане.

— Это не так просто объяснить, — отозвался Стив, и у Баки внутри все похолодело, закружилась голова.

— Дай свои координаты, — настойчиво приказала Картер. — Я поищу, где тебе сесть.

— Его нельзя безопасно посадить. Но я попробую направить его вниз.

— Я позову Говарда, он подскажет, что сделать.

— На это нет времени, скорость слишком велика, а заданная цель — Нью-Йорк. Я утоплю самолет.

Полковник махнул рукой Морите, тот кивнул и покинул комнату. А сам Баки вцепился в спинку кресла, в котором сидела Пегги, потому что все прекрасно понял. Сопляк отметал любую возможность спастись.

— Ты достаточно сделала, — сквозь зубы прошипел Баки и почти столкнул Картер с кресла. Та, пораженная словами Стива, послушно освободила место.

— Только посмей, сопляк! — рявкнул Баки в рацию. — Я сам тебя найду и мокрого места не оставлю!

Через треск помех и свист ветра на заднем плане из рации раздался слабый и недоверчивый голос Стива:

— Баки? Это ты?

— Да, идиот! — снова рявкнул Баки и почувствовал, как защипало в глазах. — Не смей, слышишь. Я тебе запрещаю! Ты должен вернуться живым! Потому что я вернулся ради... — Тут он вспомнил, где находится, и оборвал себя, понимая, что алеющие уши и слезы все равно уже выдали его с головой. Они оба только что себя выдали — но какая разница, если Стив найдет стимул жить, если выживет на этом чертовом самолете?

— Бак, — позвал Стив, когда Баки замолчал, тот помотал головой, но вспомнил, что Стив его не видит, и сказал — практически приказал — в рацию:

— Хоть на льдину, хоть на советский ледокол, хоть на спину белому медведю, но посади этот чертов самолет.

— Вас понял, сержант, — с прекрасно различимой в голосе улыбкой ответил Стив. — Приказ принят к исполнению.

— Где ты? — уже спокойнее спросил Баки.

— Подлетаю к южной части Гренландии.

— Координаты?

— Скорость очень большая, они постоянно меняются, — но тем не менее продиктовал цепочку цифр.

— Сбавь скорость и лети по одной широте. Постарайся снизиться и посадить самолет в снег. В Гренландии чертова уйма снега, наверняка больше, чем в Альпах. Я справился, и ты сможешь.

— Хорошо, Бак, — с теплом в голосе согласился Стив. — Как это произошло? Я не верил.

— Самолет сажай! — нервно приказал Баки. — Вернешься — расскажу. — И тут же, противореча себе, добавил: — Мне помогли добрые люди.

— Я буду благодарен им вечно, — ответил на это Стив. Треск помех стал меньше, а свист ветра — глуше. — Получается. Скорость почти в два раза ниже, но все еще очень быстро. И я снизился почти вдвое.

— Хорошо. Продолжай делать то же самое, и у нас все получится, Стиви. Скажи координаты?

Баки записал новую продиктованную Стивом цепочку.

Они еще два раза записывали новые координаты, переговариваясь о пустяках и нервно перешучиваясь, прежде чем Стив сообщил:

— Скорость почти 65 миль в час, дальше я буду просто падать. Высота — около километра.

— Ты в почти двухстах милях от ближайшего поселка, Стив. Пролети еще с сотню прямо на запад и выпрыгивай. Если он взорвется в снегу — не будет такого ущерба.

— Нет, Бак, — Стив посерьезнел. — Я выпрыгну прямо сейчас, потому что у бомб слишком большая разрушительная сила. Ста миль может не хватить.

Баки снова похолодел. Закололо кончики пальцев. На обеих руках.

— Стив. Координаты.

— Бак, — грустно позвал Стив. — Я рад, что ты жив.

— Выживи, — прорычал Баки, стискивая зубы. — Слышишь? Выживи, сопляк!

— Тупица, — ответил Стив, но Баки услышал: «Я люблю тебя».

В диспетчерской были слышны только слабый свист ветра и вездесущий треск помех на линии.

Вскоре все прервалось глухим ударом, и повисла оглушающая тишина.

Вернувшийся Морита осторожно вытащил лист с последними координатами из-под руки Баки и снова покинул комнату. Баки сидел, глядя в пустоту и сжимая пальцы единственной руки на столешнице. Потом резко поднялся.

— Я полечу со спасательным самолетом.

Филлипс смотрел на него не мигая. В другом углу молча плакала, зажав ладонью рот, Картер.

— Сержант, — начал полковник, но Баки его оборвал:

— Я знал, что делаю, сэр. Но он не хотел жить.

— Кто угодно мог перехватить переговоры.

— Значит, так тому и быть, — пожал плечами Баки. — Нам нужно вылететь сейчас же.

Филлипс покачал головой, будто смиряясь с безнадежной твердолобостью Баки, и махнул рукой на дверь.

— Мистер Старк подготовил транспорт, сейчас уже наверняка готов взлетать.

В самолете Говарда — огромном транспортнике, в который прекрасно поместились вертолет и куча запасного топлива, а также бригада врачей СНР, ученые, переводчики на северные языки, еще какой-то персонал — Баки не всматривался особо — было очень холодно и очень шумно.

Картер не полетела. Они встретились взглядами на выходе из диспетчерской — она будто говорила ему: «Ты победил», — а он, наверное, выражал недоумение: «Да я и не играл».

Полковник тоже остался в штабе.

Перед посадкой Баки окружили остальные Коммандос, радостно приветствуя, хлопая его по плечам и задавая вопросы, но Баки было некогда: нужно было спешить искать Стива. С ним все-таки напросился Дуган.

Когда они взлетели, Говард вышел из кабины пилота и сел рядом с Баки.

— Я очень рад, что ты жив, приятель. — Говард обнял его, похлопал по плечам.

— Не без потерь, — снова отшутился Баки, показывая завязанный рукав под тонкой курткой.

— Пойдем-ка. — Говард повел его в носовую часть и практически у кабины пилотов свернул в стенку, которая, отодвинувшись, оказалась дверью в небольшую каюту, где помещались довольно узкая кровать (хоть и гораздо шире, чем койки военных) и письменный стол со стулом.

Едва дверь закрылась, навалилась относительная тишина, и Баки облегченно вздохнул, потому что голова болела немилосердно.

— Я всегда отвожу для себя удобное и уединенное место. Это, конечно, военная техника, но я предполагал перевозить на ней свои вещи, что и делал, когда мы перелетали с места на место, — пояснил Говард.

В каюте было практически не развернуться, они стояли в паре шагов друг от друга.

Говард взглядом спросил разрешения и ощупал культю.

— Как заживает?

— Плохо, — Баки скрипнул зубами. — Мне невероятно повезло, что в той деревне, куда меня притащили альпинисты, жил скрывающийся от немцев хирург-еврей. Детки богатых родителей, которым плевать на войну, решили поиграть в восхождение, а я просто спускался вдоль реки. — Он передернулся, вспоминая. — Это был кошмар. К тому времени я уже не чувствовал ни боли, ни своего тела. Им хватило ума сразу же развернуться — у них были собачьи упряжки.

— Нам тоже, возможно, придется прокатиться, — кивнул Говард.

— Долго будем лететь? — спросил Баки, благодарно кивая на широкий жест Говарда, указавшего на кровать.

— Нам нужно будет сесть в Эдинбурге на дозаправку. И в Рейкьявике тоже. Лететь больше суток.

Баки пожевал губами, подсчитывая.

— Стив успеет пройти за это время миль шестьдесят. Зная его упрямство.

Говард невесело хмыкнул и ухмыльнулся.

— У него есть компас. И голова на плечах.

— Надеюсь, — отозвался Баки.

— Знаешь что? Поспи. Времени хватит на все. Еще я хочу, чтобы тебя осмотрел врач. Потом побреешься и освежишься, здесь есть душевая и уборная. Что? Я люблю путешествовать с комфортом. Даже если это перелет с одной базы на другую.

Баки слабо засмеялся. И отрубился, кажется, еще «в полете» головой до подушки, успев расслышать, вроде бы, слова Говарда о не отличимом от настоящей руки протезе.

«Ну да, мечтай, — подумал Баки, засыпая. Он действительно все еще не оправился от падения и потери крови. — Хотя кому, если не Старку, удастся?»

***

Следующие три дня Баки снились в кошмарах еще много лет спустя, и гораздо чаще, чем его собственное падение в горах.

Самолет приземлился на совсем не предназначенной для этого полосе Кекертака. Говард тут же связался с Филлипсом, велев отправить авианосец и еще людей, потому что убраться отсюда самостоятельно и переправить останки Валькирии они вряд ли смогут. Полковник порычал в рацию на расточительство ресурсов практически в конце войны, но все же дал добро.

Полярная ночь и темнота, ее сопровождавшая, существенно затрудняли поиск. Но до окончания Ночи оставалось немногим меньше двух недель, и уже сейчас на пару часов тьма становилась реже.

Пролетая над Гренландией, они видели Валькирию и зафиксировали координаты, чтобы вернуться в то место.

Вокруг нее было много следов, что вселило в Баки уверенность, что Стив жив (и хотя он чувствовал это и так, лишнее подтверждение вовсе не помешало). На самолет, носовая часть которого смялась в ужасный ком от удара о землю, нацепили маячок, и команда ученых осталась на нем, пытаясь разобраться с оставшимися активными бомбами.

Баки и Говард на вертолете отправились обратно в Кекертак, чтобы взять собак и упряжку. Они планировали вернуться к Валькирии и от нее по следам Стива (благо, за эти дни не было снегопада и особо сильного ветра, хотя все равно следы заносило с каждым часом все больше) отправиться на поиски.

Говард уговаривал подождать до завтра, потому что вечерело и должно было стать еще темнее, но Баки не соглашался — в любую минуту мог пойти снег или подняться метель, и тогда все будет бесполезно. И еще неизвестно, сумеет ли Стив выжить, ведь прошло уже два с половиной дня с момента крушения Валькирии, пусть даже температура держалась около пятнадцати градусов ниже нуля — небывалое тепло для этих мест.

По плану Говарда вертолет должен был забрать их через восемь часов от того места, где окажется маячок. Баки сумел уговорить его, чтобы привезли еще упряжку, а также людей, которые заберут уставших собак. План был безумным, но, видя непримиримый взгляд Баки, Говард согласился.

С Баки отправился Дуган.

Стоять на подножках, держась одной рукой, было очень тяжело. Баки был упертым, но Дуган все равно сменял его чаще, чем мог бы.

Было очень холодно, и, благо, не было ветра, хотя создаваемый встречный все равно приносил мало приятного. Они ехали в темноте, ориентируясь на цепочку следов в неровном свете фонаря, и Баки твердил себе сквозь зубы, что это последний раз, когда они со Стивом оказываются в холоде. Все, никакого больше Нью-Йорка, только солнечный и теплый Майами или Лос-Анджелес, на худой конец. А еще лучше — Гавайи! Вот там-то точно о снеге только слышали.

С каждым часом и с каждым преодоленным подъемом или склоном следы Стива становились все глубже, так что, когда Говард через оговоренные восемь часов связался по рации со стоявшим сейчас на подножках Дуганом, Баки практически вырвал у него рацию и отказался от помощи — следы Стива были очень глубокими, это значило, что он прошел здесь совсем недавно.

— Барнс, собаки устали, — попытался привести его в чувство Дум-Дум. — Их вообще стоило заменить еще часа четыре назад — наша скорость значительно снизилась.

— Плевать. Дум-Дум, мы совсем близко. Как ты не понимаешь, Стив там совсем один! Он, возможно, уже мертв!

— И мы мертвыми ему не поможем, Баки. — Дуган, кажется, впервые назвал его так. — Здесь широкое плоское место, вертолет сможет удобно зависнуть, чтобы спустить нам новых собак. То, что мы подождем два часа, погоды не сделает.

Баки нехотя согласился. Но уже через полчаса начал подниматься ветер, и он, выразительно взглянув на Дугана, погнал собак дальше. Смирившись, Дуган проговорил их решение в рацию, дождался ответа Говарда и встал на подножки.

Они бежали около полутора часов, прежде чем стало ясно, что следов Стива практически не видно, от них оставались слабые ямки, и даже сконструированный Говардом мощный фонарь, с которым они двигались все это время, не мог помочь разглядеть цепочку следов в голове упряжки.

Баки встал со своего места, взял фонарь и пошел вперед, а собаки, уставшие и замерзшие, но исправно выполнявшие свою работу, потрусили за ним. Дуган теперь отогревался в коконе из шкур, сохраняющего тепло покрывала и небольшого обогревателя, что работал от заряженного аккумулятора. Они включали его, когда сменяли друг друга, а когда внутри шкур все согревалось, выключали, чтобы экономить заряд.

Баки шел, по колено проваливаясь в сугробы, прямо по следам Стива, шел, смахивая снег, налипавший на защитные очки и обматывающий лицо шарф, но не останавливался. Было холодно, болела не существующая больше рука, и, кажется, он все-таки умудрился простыть, но Баки знал, что Стиву сейчас гораздо хуже.

Чуть больше чем через полчаса ветер стих, но пошел крупный пушистый снег, практически плотной стеной отрезая их с собаками от всего мира.

Баки почувствовал такое отчаяние, что едва не упал там же, где стоял. Остановило настойчивое прикосновение к правой руке — Баки опустил голову и наткнулся на умный взгляд голубых собачьих глаз.

Он не помнил имена остальных собак, но вожака запомнил.

— Эйн, мне нужно найти моего друга. Ты в ответе за свою упряжку, ты должен меня понять, — глухо сказал Баки. Пес внимательно смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову, а потом запрокинул голову, отбросив руку Баки, и оглушительно завыл. Ему тут же начали вторить остальные семь собак. Они умолкли только через пару минут, которые Баки простоял, вглядываясь в темноту.

Подошедший Дуган похлопал его по плечу:

— Давай хоть брезентом накроемся, как учили? Маяк активируем, попробуем по рации передать, что ждем, когда кончится снегопад?

— Давай. — Баки безнадежно кивнул. Все казалось ему бессмысленным. Как теперь искать Стива, если все надежно замело снегом?

Они перевернули сани боком, придавив ими брезент, влезли под образовавшийся довольно просторный навес и запустили под него собак. Брезента еще хватило подвернуть с боков, чтобы не сидеть на голом снегу. Немного тепла давал обогреватель, но они не сговариваясь решили не тратить энергию, а использовать улегшихся плотно собак в качестве грелок.

Дуган активировал маячок и несколько раз через помехи проговорил условленный код, означающий, что Стива не нашли, но нужна помощь. Успокоился только тогда, когда ему ответили с той стороны.

И собакам, и людям перепали калорийные брикеты, пахнущие чем-то мясным; на вкус они были похожи на вату, но выбирать не приходилось. Голодные псы быстро сгрызли свои порции и по очереди налакались растопленного снега из глубокой миски. Снег топили над газовой горелкой, всученной все тем же Говардом. Дуган предложил поспать, пока есть возможность, и, следуя своим же словам, улегся головой на бок ближайшего пса и задремал.

А Баки не мог.

Вокруг стояла тишина, лишь шуршал брезент под собачьими и человеческими телами да издавали едва слышный шорох медленно ложившиеся на землю снежинки. Тишина была гулкая, густая, непривычная. Давила на уши, угнетала, усиливая и без того навалившееся отчаяние.

Баки хотелось что-нибудь разбить от бессильной иссушающей ярости. Он проигрывал в голове прошедшие дни и проделанные действия, выискивая ситуации, когда можно было делать все быстрее, экономить минуты, а то и часы, и подсчитывал, сколько их было бы, сэкономленных, сколько не хватило, чтобы спасти Стива. Изводил себя подсчетами, вместо того чтобы поспать, восстановить такую нужную ему сейчас энергию, и злился на себя еще и за это. Но злой адреналин не давал сомкнуть глаз, раз за разом запуская по новой пластинку с подсчетами, а потом и новый виток упаднических мыслей.

Баки Барнс был реалистом. Мечтателя из него выбил первый же бой на фронте, когда те, с кем он еще утром завтракал за одним столом, штабелями падали под градом вражеских пуль. В чудеса он начал верить, когда изменившийся Стив пришел за ним и вытащил из плена. Но веры его не хватило надолго, ведь война продолжалась и люди все так же гибли каждый божий день. Ну, а когда сорвался с поезда, выжил, но Стив не пришел его искать, Баки окончательно перестал верить во что-либо.

Баки старался не думать, но мысли все равно так или иначе выскальзывали на первый план: что ждет их обоих после того, как они оба вернутся в мир? Сколько вышестоящих и обычных людей слышали их разговор по радио? Сколькие из них увидели в нем нечто большее, чем просто крепкое братство двух друзей и боевых товарищей? Даже Филлипс и Картер все поняли, хотя могли, наверное, понять и раньше. Или просто убедились лишний раз. Или... Баки не знал. Уставший разум подкидывал одну за другой кошмарные мысли, представлялись темные камеры в подвалах, скамья подсудимых, каторга, лабораторные столы...

Потом он одергивал себя, что ничего еще не ясно и они могут вовсе не найти Стива, или Стив окажется мертв, ведь даже его сыворотка не умеет воскрешать, а предела Стива никто не знает. Вдруг это и есть тот самый предел? Три дня при минус пятнадцати днем и двадцати ночью?

Эйн шевельнулся первым. Поднял лобастую голову, прислушиваясь к чему-то. Баки, лежащий головой на его спине, не придал этому значения, пока и остальные собаки не зашевелились.

Он сел и включил фонарь. Все собаки лежали, подняв головы, чутко прислушиваясь и подергивая ушами.

— Дум-Дум, эй. Проснись, Дуган! — позвал Баки. Дум-Дум дернулся и сел, щурясь на свет.

— Что такое, Барнс? Вертолет?

— Нет, — Баки покачал головой. — В снегопад они вряд ли полетят. Смотри на собак.

Дуган окинул взглядом настороженных псов и ненадолго задумался.

— Это может быть медведь или стая полярных волков. Мы ведь видели их днем.

— Или зайцы, или песцы, или еще кто. — Баки покивал, но резко себя же перебил: — Не неси чушь, почти полночь, все животные давно спят. Это...

— Ты не знаешь, — оборвал его Дуган. — Я вот ничего не слышу.

И они оба затихли, Баки даже свет фонаря направил себе в живот, чтобы не отвлекаться от слуха.

Скрипел снег. К ним кто-то шел.

Баки тут же доверху застегнул куртку, замотал лицо шарфом и, не слушая окриков Дугана и расталкивая собак, вылез из-под брезента.

Пляшущий свет фонаря выхватил темную фигуру в нескольких метрах от него. Стив просто прошел бы мимо, если бы Баки не вылез!

— Стив! — крикнул он и кинулся навстречу.

Тот замер, пошатнулся и тяжело оперся на подбежавшего Баки. Он был весь облеплен снегом, снег не таял ни на открытых ушах, ни на не защищенной шлемом нижней половине лица.

— Бак, — едва слышно прохрипел Стив.

— Тише, все хорошо, я с тобой, — бормотал Баки, бестолково смахивая с него снег. Свет фонаря метался по окружающему пространству вслед за его рукой.

Баки обхватил Стива за плечи и повел обратно к укрытию, затолкал почти не соображавшего ничего Стива в тепло, покрикивая на начавших лаять на незнакомца собак, и на минуту решил остаться снаружи — скинуть с брезента снег, сколько сумеет, чтобы их не завалило совсем.

Когда он залез внутрь, Дуган уже успел завернуть Стива во все шкуры и запихнуть в получившийся кокон обогреватель. Залезая под брезент, Баки с удовольствием заметил, что здесь гораздо, гораздо теплее, чем снаружи. То, что нужно — Стива нельзя сейчас агрессивно греть. Ладно хоть он сам додумался снять ледяной шлем и отцепить от спины щит. Или Дуган подсказал?

Вода в миске далеко не сразу, но согрелась. Баки растолкал уснувшего Стива и заставил немного попить, потом съесть три специально припасенных Д-пайка. Остальное должны были сделать тепло, сыворотка и спасательная команда с вертолетом.

Пока Баки грел еще воду, Дуган передал новое сообщение по рации, и сам Говард, пробиваясь через помехи, сообщил, что они готовы вылететь в ту же секунду, как прекратится снегопад, а это, по прогнозам, будет часа через четыре. Им оставалось только ждать.

Баки выключил фонарь и занял место слева от Стива, плотно прижимаясь к нему. Обогреватель грел воздух возле его головы, и Баки чувствовал, как неприятно там подтаивает снег.

Неужели у него получилось? У них получилось? Их обоюдное упрямство — неизвестно, у кого еще было больше — спасло их жизни и помогло выжить и снова найти друг друга? Баки хотелось плакать, но сейчас было не время. И благодарить было некого, кроме обычных живых людей да собак, которые помогали им в последние три дня. Самые кошмарные дни в жизни Баки Барнса. Даже падение, острый кусок скалы, оторванная рука и двухдневный переход по австрийским Альпам не казались таким кошмаром, как возможная и такая близкая потеря Стива.

Стив лежал на боку — огромный кокон из шкур с трогательно сведенными бровями. Но это был его Стив. Они оба едва не погибли. По мелочи — не сосчитать сколько раз, а по-крупному на волосок от смерти были дважды.

Но, ох, сложности теперь только начинались. До этого жизнь Баки была бесконечно простой и понятной — выживи или умри. Теперь все зависело не от них самих, и это пугало до усрачки.

Зато теперь у него будет Стив, а рядом со Стивом ничего не страшно.

[/MORE]


End file.
